When making garments, typically pattern pieces are pinned to fabric for cutting the fabric in the shape of the pattern pieces. Pinning the pattern pieces to the fabric is a time-consuming process, and a user may often stab themselves with the pins, especially when pinning fabrics with a tight denier or lofty fabrics. In addition, pinning can often buckle the pattern pieces, resulting in inaccurate cutting of the fabric. Furthermore, during cutting, the fabric (especially knits, silks, and sheers) may move on the cutting surface, resulting in inaccurate cutting of the fabric.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the drawings.